fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MLPC01
"The Town Of Talking Horses! Cure Cadence Is Born!" is the first and debut episode of the fanseries My Little Pretty Cure!. Synopsis A red car arrives in the beautiful town of Westria in time for a nice sunshiney day, but one of its passengers is not feeling it. When her dad tells her what a beautiful day this is, and that Carmen will be looking forward to seeing her, the brown-haired girl just tells him to "Get stuffed" and runs away. Of course she's completely new to here, and gets lost, but she stops for a minute at the local riding stables, awed by the horses. Since the gates are open, she walks inside to see six girls riding their horses beautifully. Candy can't help but smile with longing... as a cute boy comes up behind her and asks her what she's doing here. Candy squeals with surprise and apologizes for breaking in, when the boy asks her if she liked the horses. After admitting yes, the boy, who says his name is Arthur, takes Candy for a ride on Celestia, a beautiful white horse. Of course she feels awkward-she has to hold on to his waist, but she can't help squealing and laughing-this time with a bit of fear, but mostly happiness. When the ride is over, the six girls come up to Arthur as he is leading Celestia back and joke about him bringing a girl home. One of them, a girl dressed in pink with curly brown hair, giggles and reminds him to use a condom, for Arthur to sincerely reply that it's not like that. Arthur then introduces Candy to his little sister, Stella, the group member with thick black hair, and she introduces her five friends- Amelia, "Howdy." Laura, "Pleased to meet ya", Rebecca, "Why, you look really fabulous darling," Katie "Tee-hee-hee" and Brooke "Errmmm... Hi". Candy replies with an "Errrm... I'm Candy. Pleased to meet ya." Candy follows Arthur as he leads Celestia back to the stables, and Arthur asks Candy if she wants to brush her, to which Candy replies "Yes please!" The weirdness happens as Candy is brushing Celestia's body. Celestia talks to Candy telepathically, saying that she senses evil nearby. Of course this shocks Candy, but what freaks her out even more is the fact that Celestia seems to conjure up a pink bridle and insists that she ties it round her head. "Now! Or the world is in danger!" Strangely, Candy finds it easy to put the bridle on-but the freaky thing is, as she does so, she shouts "Let's Go! Pretty Cure Saddle Up!"-and transforms into Pretty Cure. Of course Candy likes her new pink costume and colourful hair, but of course she is also freaked out. And what freaks her out even more is that a chibi white pony with rainbow hair seems to appear from Celestia. It flies over (wait, it has WINGS?! And a little horn!) to her and briefly congratulates Candy on becoming a Pretty Cure-then goes back into the white horse and tells Candy to get on. She doesn't listen to Candy's protest that she has never ridden before and instead transforms into a larger version of the chibi horse with a golden bridle and saddle and repeats her order. Candy has no choice to obey (and enjoy it a lot, actually) as Celestia flies her over to an ever growing black tower with tendrils spreading higher and higher. Celestia tells Candy to "Hold on tight!", then zooms into the heart of this ghostly tower, knocking Candy off accidentally as they hit a spiritual wall. Inside the tower it looks just like the riding stables with its big green fields, but everything looks darker and more eerie. Immediately, Candy gets attacked by monsters that flow out of the ground towards her, and a scary beast-thing walks in the distance. Naturally Candy screams, and Celestia tells her that "Oh yeah, these monsters don't like Pretty Cures very much." As Candy mutters furiously that she'd like to rip Celestia limb from limb and chop her up into little pieces-alive, Celestia then tells her that she'll give her some of her power for now, and to top it off, transforms into Pretty Cure as well, wielding a golden staff that looks like the sun. She looks beautiful and shiny. With the help of Cure Sundance (Celestia), who actually did most of the work, Candy (aka Cure Cadence) manages to get to the final main monster. Cure Sundance tells her that she has to be the one to defeat it, and to do so, she must raise her arms to the sky and shout "Precure Mi Amore Cadenza!" Her body should do the rest. Characters *Candy Fisher/Cure Cadence *Marcus Fisher *Arthur Wolfe *Stella Wolfe *Velvet Langston-Wolfe *Brooke Gardener *Laura Smith *Amelia Bauer *Rebecca Wainwright *Katie Brenner *Celestia/Cure Sundance(Horse Form/Mascot Form/Legendary Form/Cure Form) Category:Episodes